


Holiday Reunion: One for the road...

by Starstruck4Moony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Blow Job, Boys In Love, Crack, Deepthroating, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sirius Black, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Modern Era, NSFW, One-Shot, Porn, Reunion Sex, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sirius Black Lives, Smut, Sort of? - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, airport, fasten your seatbelts kids, kiss, maybe? - Freeform, queer, super gay, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstruck4Moony/pseuds/Starstruck4Moony
Summary: It had been five weeks, three days, eleven hours, and twelve minutes since Remus had last seen Sirius, and Remus couldn't wait until they got home. He needed him now.Modern AU reunion with a happy ending.





	Holiday Reunion: One for the road...

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for prompts on my tumblr and got this:
> 
> "Maybe some prompty goodness about our special Remus boy. He's so soft and sweet but I'd love to see that wolfy side get him in trouble :D"

It had been five weeks, three days, eleven hours, and twelve minutes since Remus had last seen Sirius…and fuuuuuck he felt like a live wire.

He was picking Sirius up at the airport, and It was almost as if Moony could smell Padfoot as he pulled up to the curb outside of baggage claim.

OH DEAR LORD FUCK SHIT FUCK HOLY HOW DID HE FORGET HOW HOT HIS BOYFRIEND WAS?! They had copious amounts of screen time and had shared photos, but nothing beat the sight of Sirius smiling at him in the flesh.

Remus parked the car and ran out the door as Sirius jogged the last few steps to close the gap between them.

“Sirius, Sirius!” Remus was DEFINITELY NOT CRYING OKAY. IT WAS JUST COLD OUTSIDE AND THE WIND WAS MAKING HIS EYES WATER.

Sirius returned every kiss with a fierce heat, grabbing any part of Remus he could get his hands on, even with the bulky coat in the way.

_TTTTTTWWWWEEEEEEEETTTTTT!!!!!_ The policeman blew his whistle and angrily waved them to get moving out of the pickup area.

Remus was still watery-eyed, holding tight onto Sirius. Smile shining, he couldn’t take his eyes off of his boyfriend; couldn’t let go of him. Sirius smiled sweetly and gripped Remus’ hands, leading him around to the passenger side before throwing his bag in the back and taking the driver’s seat.

Sirius put the car into gear, driving them away from the airport. Meanwhile, Remus tried to touch every bit of him that he had spent so much time missing. Sirius was real. And here. And now that Remus could touch him again, he couldn’t get enough. Remus ran his hand along Sirius’ forearm and stole his hand for a kiss, before putting it back on the steering wheel. An idea sparked in Remus, and he moved his hand to Sirius’ lap, teasingly running his nails along the inside of his thigh.

“You _do_ realize I’m driving right now babe, right?” Sirius hooked an eyebrow at Remus who gave him a lecherous smile.

“But I haven’t seen you in so long,” Remus protested, moving his hand further up, cupping him through his jeans. Sirius’ eyes flew wide open.

“Remus,” he barely breathed out.

“Hmm?” Remus started to massage his groin as Sirius took measured breaths.

“Give me more Pads; I need you” Remus licked his lips while pulling at Sirius’ waistband. Sirius lifted his hips a bit so Remus could access his fly. Remus’ mouth watered as he undid those stupidly tight jeans, and pulled out Sirus’ warm cock, already half hard.

“Keep an eye on the road and peeled for cops, yeah?” Remus asked and Sirius just nodded at him, eyes wide with awe.

Remus leaned as far out of his seat as he could and brought his mouth down, consuming most of Sirius’ cock. Sirius moaned above him as Remus sucked him hard and continued to pull him deeper into his mouth, running the flat side of his tongue along the shaft.

“Holy fuck Remus,” Sirius gasped.

But Sirius tasted too good for Remus to pull up for a response. He had waited too long to see him and he wasn’t going to wait any longer to taste him. Remus hollowed his cheeks, pulling up and down until his throat was warmed up and he went down to Sirius’ jeans with the tip of his cock pushing against the soft part of Remus’ throat. He salivated with Sirius’ long-awaited cock so deep against his throat and pushed softly up and down on the head. Sirius gave a guttural sound and Remus squeezed his thigh with the only hand he has access too. His rib was pushed into the console but he couldn’t care less.

Remus continued to rub the flat side of his tongue in circles along Sirius’ cock, bobbing up and down. He felt high on the endorphins. Sirius had….serious self-control, so Remus wasn’t worried about his driving, but the dangerous aspect of getting caught pooled heat in his belly and fueled his adrenaline. He sucked hard, before going deep again, lightly dragging his teeth on his way back up.

Sirius huffed a breath.

“Remus…so good....fuck.” He tugged Remus’ curls tightly before returning his hand to the wheel. Despite the short amount of time, Remus could tell his lover was close. The excitement and reunion coursed through both of them as Sirius drove down the two-lane road towards their home, cock deep in Remus’ throat.

Remus couldn’t wait much longer, and he reached over, adding his hand. The seatbelt continued to dig into him as he stretched, massaging Sirius balls before adding tight strokes. His hand worked Sirius shaft while this tongue licked at the head like a melting ice cream cone.

“Ah! Rem...baby...please…”

Oh god. Sirius was perfect, and the way his voice cracked made Remus weak and his cock twitch with lust. They needed to get home...soon.

Remus stroked harder, angling his hand to tug at Sirius’ skin, while he sucked and licked at the head. His fist hit his lips at a furious pace, not wanting to take his time. He needed to taste him. Now. Why had they spent so much time apart? This is where he should be: wrapped around his boyfriend’s cock, giving him everything he could.

“Fuck..I..” Remus knew Sirius was about to come without the words, but they sent warm tingles through him. He tightened his grip, his lips, and ran his tongue flat over the head, before licking at the slit, and Sirius was shooting into this mouth. Remus’ mouth covered more of his cock as his fist worked the base, bobbing and sucking until Sirius was spent.

He gave a final lick, making Sirius twitch, before coming up smiling at his love, his Sirius.

“What….the fuck Rem,” Sirius panted, hands gripped tight on the steering wheel, abdomen working hard to catch his breath.

Remus just smiled, blushing pink. “Welcome home, sweetheart.”


End file.
